So The Drama Club
by Pojko
Summary: One shot, pre So The Drama. While on a mission, Shego attempts to create a bit of drama between Kim and Ron. Will it succeed? Inspired by a "true" story.


Authors Note: I just want everyone to know that this story is not meant to bash or insult anyone. I am perfectly fine with everyone's sexual preference and lifestyle choices. This is just meant for a little humor, and I mean no offense to anyone.

This story was just inspired by something I saw on TV a long time ago, a little confrontation between two men, named Paul Levesque and Kurt Angle. Also thanks to S-Chrome, who wrote a story which helped me think of this plot bunny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, a show which contains the three I's: Intensity, integrity, and intelligence. It's true, it's true.

XXXXXXXXXX

To them, it was just another mission.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had been called once again to fight evil. It had become a weekly thing for them. Stop Dementor from blowing up this, or stop Senor Senior Sr. from stealing that. This time it happened to be Dr. Drakken and Shego. Rather than his Caribbean lair, this time it turned out to be his Rocky Mountain one. That was a change of pace at least.

The way in had been typical. Considering how smart Drakken claimed to be, or any other super villain for that matter, they never failed to have ventilation systems in their lairs capable of fitting fully grown men and women inside of them. Kim and Ron had managed to break into the air duct undetected and proceeded to crawl their way towards the unique and annoying sound of Dr. Drakken's ranting.

"So you see Shego," He said in mid-rant. "With the Xyclos Genetic Accelerator now in my possession, I shall be unstoppable!"

"Don't you mean _we_ will be unstoppable?" She lashed back._ "_After all I'm the one who broke into that lab and stole it."

"Fine fine, you've made your point."

"So what does this stupid thing do anyway?" She said with disinterest, more focused on the magazine she had in her claw-tipped gloves.

Drakken began rubbing his hands together in glee. "With this device, I will be able to alter the human genetic makeup to truly monstrous proportions. I shall be able to make all of our henchmen stronger, faster, resilienter, better than ever! They will become berserk killing machines that not even Kim Possible will be able to defeat!"

"Okay, first of all I don't think 'resilienter' is even a word. And second, she always manages to find a way to beat you. _Always_. In the last few years have any one of your plans actually worked?"

"Must you always rain on my parade Shego?" He said with a touch of hurt in his voice.

"Mmmm yeah. I kinda do."

"No matter. Soon the world will tremble before the might of Dr. Drakken." He said as he began to laugh manically as only a mad scientist could do. "Then, they will make me their… Shego are you even listening to me?"

Shego only gave him the slightest of glances before once more looking down at her magazine. She supposed she had to say something encouraging to make him leave her alone.

"Oh yeah Dr. D!" She said with mock enthusiasm. "Take over the world, become king, destroy teenage do-gooders, drink cocoa moo. This time nothing can stop us."

"Aha! See? I knew that eventually you would see things my way. This is my most brilliant plan ever!" He said apparently not noticing her tone.

Kim decided that she had heard enough. Kicking off the steel grating of the air duct that had been weakened by her laser lipstick, she and Ron fired their grappling guns at the catwalk suspended over the room and proceeded to make controlled landings a few feet behind the pacing Drakken and idle Shego.

"Sorry Drakken, but Shego's not the only one who's going to be raining on your parade tonight." Kim said as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken said with as much surprise as there was anger. "And the buffoon as well, who's name escapes me at the moment."

"Oh come on you have got to be kidding me!" Ron moaned. "I mean, it's just one simple syllable. Ron! Say it with me now. R-o-n."

"Not now Ron." Kim said without taking her eyes off of Shego who had by now stood up and put down the magazine she had been reading.

"Okay princess, you obviously came here looking for a fight," Shego said as she began running towards the teen duo. "And I would be more than happy to oblige!"

Kim barely managed to dodge the first of punch Shego threw at her before she was forced to block thrust after thrust from the angry green woman. A knee to the gut caught Kim off guard as she doubled over in pain, and was knocked to the floor by a massive uppercut from her now grinning opponent.

As Shego stood above her ready to continue her assault, Kim kicked out hard at Shego's right knee sending her tumbling to the floor in pain as well. A lesser person would have been unable to stand and continue the fight from the vicious kick, but Shego had her comet-gifted powers to make her resilient to physical harm. Still though, Kim could have sworn she heard a crack when her foot smashed into Shego's knee. Kim got to her feet as soon as she could after her blow made contact, followed soon after by Shego.

Always the one to make the first move, Shego once more pounced towards Kim as soon as she had regained her breath.

-----

There was one good thing about being the distraction and side kick in the whole 'save the world' business. He didn't have to fight Shego. Even if he had been trained in some sort of martial arts, Ron doubted he could ever match the martial prowess of the green-skilled villain. He had an easy job, find a way to blow up the lair. It was a job he rather enjoyed.

Complete with Rufus in his pocket, he began searching for some sort of big expensive looking device that he would possibly overload and blow up. Usually the villains made it so obvious. They were so proud of their inventions; they would just put them on display so that anyone walking in the lair could see it. And in Ron's case, destroy it.

That's when he saw it. It was massive and beautiful. A giant towering construct loaded with all kinds of flashy lights and buttons. Ron had no idea what it was, but to him it had one thing written all over it: 'destroy me'.

Unfortunately it was all the way on the other side of the lair. That meant Ron had to dodge a lot of potential hazards along the way. There were automated lasers, henchmen, venomous platypuses… anything imaginable.

While hiding behind a large stack of crates, he saw Kim and Shego doing battle. It was a fairly even struggle so far. Ron decided he had better hurry up and get over to the doomsday device before the fighting got too serious. The last thing he wanted was to have his best friend get hurt because he didn't do his job fast enough.

So he broke into a sprint in the direction of the machine. So far there was nothing standing in his way yet. To him it was incredible he was making it there unscathed. In the background he heard the undecipherable sounds of Drakken screaming, probably about him. But there were no red-clad henchmen standing in his way. He was about half way there when he saw something which took his mind off of the target completely.

In a large cage off to the side was a lone poodle. Ron's eyes were instantly drawn to it as his run slowed down to a walk. Slowly, he made his way over to the cage with the pink dog in it. Gingerly sticking his hand into the cage, he attempted to pet it.

"Good doggie… are you going to let me pet you?"

He received his answer when out of no where dog turned rabid and nearly bit his hand off. Ron was able to get his hand out just in time as the seemingly friendly dog went into a frenzy of chomping jaws and high pitched barks.

"Ow bad doggie! Bad doggie!" He cried out as he checked his hand to make sure it made it out in one piece. "Wait, what was I supposed to be doing again?"

His eyes were once more focused on the doomsday device ahead of him and he instantly remembered.

"Oh yeah, the whole blow up the lair thing."

Ron made it the rest of the way with no further distractions, and nothing getting in his way. He stood before the control panel which contained a plethora of buttons. Among them were large green, blue, orange, yellow, and red buttons. He had absolutely no idea which one to press, so he decided to use a bit of logic.

"Okay…" He began. "Green and blue usually means to start. Red means to stop. Yellow and orange means danger. I might as well press them all at the same time."

When he did so, the machine immediately began to start up, but only for a second. Then the thing he was expecting began to happen. The chain reaction.

The machine started to shake and rumble as smoke was pouring out of any hole it could escape from. Inside Ron heard the horrible grinding sounds of moveable parts that should not have been moving against each other. The machine groaned with mechanical pain as internal explosions rocked the construct. Slowly but surely the entire thing was detonating, sending hot shards of metal flying in every direction. The machine itself began to topple down in the direction of Ron.

It had taken a second to register this fact, but as soon as it did Ron began to run away. He heard loud clangs of metal hitting the floor as he ran as fast as he could away from the falling device.

But it was not fast enough.

Ron was forced to the ground as a large piece of metal sliced through the black material on his left arm and was forced to the floor by the weight of the falling debris. He rolled away as far as he could but it was not enough to avoid a second piece the fell on his abdomen. Fortunately he was clear from the rest of the machine and simply lay on the ground in slight pain trying to get the sharp, hard metal off of him.

XXXXXXX

The fight was all but over when Kim kicked Shego into a pile of nearby empty boxes. It was strange how villains' lairs always seemed to have a surplus of those things just lying around. It was stranger how people always managed to get knocked into them. They didn't do much to break the persons fall, but it did add a bit of drama to everything.

That was when she saw Ron go down. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw him in danger of being buried under the burning debris of the machine he had destroyed. Although he had destroyed the doomsday device, it was not enough to bring down the entire lair. But at that moment destroying the lair didn't concern Kim. She just needed to know her friend was okay.

Rushing over to his side she knelt down beside him, watching Rufus try in vain to lift the long piece of metal off of his human. With Kim added to the picture, and having the leverage gained by being able to be on her feet, the three of them worked together to lift the debris off of Ron. After a few seconds he was clear of it and Kim helped him to his feet.

"Ron I'm so happy you're okay!" Kim said as she enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey it's okay Kim! I'm fine!" He assured her. "Well almost fine."

Kim's expression turned to one of anger as she slapped him on the arm, causing him to wince in pain.

"Don't ever go and do something so reckless like that again! Do you realize what I would do if I lost you? Because I don't!"

"I-" Ron began, but was cut off as Kim's expression softened and she blanked him in another massive hug.

"Just… be more careful next time, okay Ron?"

"Sure thing Kim."

"Oh my gosh your arm! Ron does it hurt?"

"Only when you slapped it."

Kim put her hand to her mouth as she realized what she had done.

"Ron I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

"How can I not KP?" Ron said as he enjoyed another hug from his best friend.

By now Shego had recovered. She slowly pulled her way out of the boxes while holding her head. The sight that greeted her from across the lair was the two teen heroes sharing what appeared to be a very emotional hug. This sparked an idea for Shego. She would have some semblance of revenge, even if it wasn't physical. A ruined reputation was just as good to her.

She slowly took steps toward Kim and Ron, who didn't see her coming. Her voice cut through the silence.

"So I'm wondering, what exactly is the nature of your relationship?"

"Our relationship?" Kim asked.

"Yeah Possible. You and the sidekick. What's your relationship."

"We're just friends."

"Yup, best friends since pre-k." Ron chimed in.

"I see. That's just kind of strange, you know?"

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Why exactly is that Shego?"

"I think there's more to this than meets the eye. Now let's look at the situation." She said as she turned to look at Ron. "Stoppable, you're a sixteen year old teenaged boy. Your hormones are running wild. Now I may not be in high school anymore, but I know what guys are like at that age. They want something, and Kimmie here has it."

Kim and Ron looked at each other in confusion, apparently oblivious to what Shego was referring to. Shego could only sigh and shake her head as she was forced to elaborate.

"Okay look sidekick. Before you stands a complete beauty. Look at her. Brains, looks, personality. She's the complete package. And yet you stand by her and just want to be her friend?"

Ron nodded in confirmation.

"Now what kind of a man can spend so much time with a hottie like Kim here and just want to be her friend?"

"Um…"

"I get it though Stoppable. I really do. You want to be… friends with Kim. You want to hang out with Kim. You would maybe want to go shopping for shoes with Kim."

"Shego…" Kim said slowly. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"I mean look Stoppable, this is the 21st century. Alternative lifestyles are perfectly acceptable in this day and age!"

Ron was caught off guard as his eyes suddenly widened as he realized what Shego was talking about. This was most certainly one thing he was not expecting when he came on this mission.

"It would explain a lot, you know? I mean, I know you absolutely love to cook." Shego said as she put her hands up to silence any potential challenges. "I mean there's nothing wrong with a guy who cooks. It doesn't make you a… sissy, or anything like that."

"Shego that's enough!" Kim protested in defense of her friend. "I don't know what kind of game this is, but I've had enough of it."

"No no Kimmie, it would explain so much! Look at that naked mole rat of his. It's pink, long, smooth. Bears kind of a resemblance to something else if you ask me. Or maybe I'm looking to far into it."

Rufus crawled up to his humans shoulder and began squeak away in protest. He may have been a mole rat, but he knew when his master was being insulted, even if they were veiled. He especially didn't like what he was being compared to though.

Shego put on a gentle, seemingly accepting smile as she looked at Ron once more.

"Ron, if you're batting on the other side of the plate from the rest of us, that's okay."

By now Drakken had joined Shego, and he was apparently still confused by the whole conversation.

"Shego, what does it matter if the buffoon is left-handed?" He asked.

Shego ignored him as she continued her assault on Ron.

"Maybe it's time Stoppable. Maybe it's time to come out of the closet."

Ron was flustered by now. Up until this point there had been no confusion between him and Kim. There had been no confusion when it came to them and the fact that they were opposite genders. They were just best friends. The fact that they were a girl and a boy didn't matter. Their friendship transcended such things.

But now that Shego had spoken of such things, it did open Ron's eyes to things he had never though about before. Looking at Kim he had to admit, she was stunning. She was absolutely the total package as far as he was concerned. But like he and Kim had said earlier, they were just friends.

What Shego was saying had done something within Ron. It was a revelation of sorts. A veil had been lifted, one that had existed for years now. Feelings that he didn't want to admit, or maybe didn't even know existed in the first place were now brought to the forefront of his mind.

Ron looked back and forth at Shego and Kim. He noticed Kim's eyes were deep in thought. Could she actually be buying into Shego's insane ranting? Ron knew that there was nothing wrong with what she was implying. Ron didn't hate anyone, and was accepting of everyone no matter what their race, religion, or sexual preference was. But he also knew that the Ron-man was most definitely a ladies man as well. One thing he didn't want to do was have his best friend since the age of four believe he was hiding something that big from her. He did the only thing that came to his mind in that moment.

He gently put his hands on Kim's face and proceeded to plant the deepest and most passionate kiss he could muster on her lips. To his surprise there were no nerves on his part. This was just pure instinct that took over. What surprised him even more is that there was no struggle on the part of Kim. If he didn't know any better he would actually say that she was returning the kiss. And were those her arms wrapped around his body? What did that signify? He did not want to come to a conclusion that could be potentially damaging.

As the two teens broke the kiss Ron felt a bit ashamed of himself. He couldn't help but he had taken advantage of his best friend. And all of that just because what Shego was saying was getting to him. Surely Kim would have believed her word over his. He felt stupid now. What if what he had just done messed up their friendship?

Kim was breathless. She was speechless. Her eyes were wide. For a few tense seconds she just stared at the floor. Then her gaze shifted to Ron. He was about to apologize before Kim cut him off with another kiss, one that sent him reeling back a few feet in surprise.

For their part, Drakken and Shego were just as stunned. Shego couldn't help but notice her plan had backfired. Well, at little bit at least. What had started as a plan to stall the teen heroes so that Drakken could make preparations for their escape, and put some tension and doubt between Team Possible had become something else. There seemed as if there was a genuine outpouring of emotions between the two teens.

"You know," Kim began. "Now that I think of it Shego, what about you? You're the one who always calls me those little pet names like princess and pumpkin. Even now, you were just calling me Kimmie. Seems a bit odd, don't you think so Ron?

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "And she is always pretty eager to get her hands on you during a mission."

"You're so right Ron! Sorry Shego, I don't swing that way."

"And didn't she just call you a hottie?"

"She totally did! Shego, do you think I'm a perfect little hottie?" She cooed.

Shego swallowed hard as she realized that now she was the target of the awkwardness. This was not what she had planned at all. Luckily by now Drakken had run off to his hover car and was bringing it around so that he and Shego could make their exit. This was definitely a situation she wanted to get away from.

"Ron I think that the next time we go after Shego and Drakken, you had better take Shego. I don't want her groping me while we're fighting."

"I can't say I blame you Kim. The level of awkweirdness would be off the charts."

By now Shego had jumped into the car and the two villains began to fly away through an open section of the ceiling that Drakken just detonated. It was just large enough for the car as it floated up and out the building.

"Sorry Shego! You and I will never happen!" Kim called after them.

Ron for his part just stood there with a goofy grin on his face. What a mission this had turned out to be. It was revealing for sure. And something incredibly good had come out of it. He just hoped that they would know how to handle these newly found emotions.

"So Kim, where do we go from here?" He asked uneasily.

"I don't know Ron. Bueno Nacho sound good to you?"

"No I meant-"

"We sure did fool them, didn't we Ron?"

"Huh?"

"The looks on their faces were priceless! They actually thought we were a couple! It was the cherry on top of a totally successful mission."

"What do you mean?"

"And by the way Ron, those were some awesome acting skills. If I didn't know any better I would say that you really did have some feelings for me like that. You should join the drama club."

"Wait, what? Oh. Yeah. Right. Acting. Well ya know the Ron-man is full of surprises."

Kim smiled as she nodded her head. Ron's acting abilities were certainly a pleasant surprise to her.

"So Ron, is there anything else about yourself that you're not telling me?"

Uh… nope. No that's it. So the drama club eh?

The two teens walked out of the lair side by side. Both were quite happy knowing their mission was a success. One however was just a bit sad with how the day's events had turned out. None of what he had done was acting. It was all real. He had revealed his true feelings for his best friend, and while he was not rejected by her, he wasn't exactly accepted either. That game him at least a little spark of hope. The hope that one day, perhaps sooner than he expected, she would reveal that she felt the same way toward him.


End file.
